The Archimage ~part four~
by Phoenix2
Summary: I never thought I'd continue this, but I did... Although it's kinda short. Oh well...


THE ARCHIMAGE PART 4!

Note to reader: It has been ages since I started this. As a matter of fact, I wasn't even planning to finish it. But thanx to my good friend Lauren, I decided to continue. THANX LAUREN!   
  


CHAPTER 10   
Meanwhile the Archimage was having a jolly old tome watching his bewitchèd little group struggle through the Forrest. They had lost their way a long time ago, what with Tracy and James' constant arguments, Misty's love-struck inattention, and Jessie's tearful temper tantrums. Plus there was the fact that each of them wanted to go in separate directions. Ash, despite the situation, still wanted to challenge the nearest gym leader, while Pikachu wanted to report to Professor Oak immediately to relay to him their newfound information. James was frantically voicing his need to return to Rocket HQ, and Jessie wanted to go to the toy store.   
Despite the confusion and bickering, there was an unspoken agreement not to split up. First of all, Tracey didn't really trust James with his body (and vice versa). Second, James knew he couldn't handle Jessie by himself. So they tolerated each other, but they weren't happy.   
A distant rumbling from the sky didn't improve anyone's mood, either; especially not Misty, who feared thunderstorms more than anything (except maybe bugs). Before long, big fat drops began to fall, drenching everyone within minutes. They gave up any hope of getting to any of their intended locations, and ran to find shelter.   
There was a sharp crack, like a gun going off, and lightening split the sky. Misty screamed and grabbed the nearest person- who happened to be Pikachu- and whimpered frantically "I hate lightening, I really, really do, I hate it so much, get me out of here!"   
Pikachu was taken by surprise, but he didn't seem to mind Misty. "It's okay," he comforted. "We'll find someplace to stay tonight. Just hang on, Misty. I won't let anything happen to you."   
Misty sniffled into his shirt and tried to ignore the thunder and concentrate on his voice.   
Ash found the whole scene disturbing. 

The storm had come too quickly to be natural. The Archimage had been the cause of it, of course, hiding behind a tree. Every once and a while, he'd make bolts strike the ground near the group to make them hurry up. As soon as they reached the shack that he'd set up for them, he'd put a spell on the last one, the youngest boy. I'll think of something good, the Archimage thought Lazily as he sent a bolt of lightening two feet from where Misty and Pikachu stood. 

Meanwhile, poor Meowth was trudging through the forrest unhappily . He was a sorry sight when he was wet. He tiptoed through the forrest in an effort to avoid getting wetter, which was impossible. He didn't even know where he was going. He wouldn't be able to find Jessie or James until they wanted to be found, he thought gloomily. The only thing he was sure of was that he couldn't go back to the boss until he found them and that stupid Archimage thing. Who knew? Maybe it was gone for good. The only smart thing to do in that case was leave for a nice vacation, enjoy life before Giovanni tracked him down.   
Wait a minute, what was that? A shack? Shelter! He ran toward it frantically, ignoring the wetness, only wanting shelter from the rain. 

"Ark!" The Archimage saw the Meowth bounding for his shack! That was the Meowth that was with the one that tried to catch him first! This was perfect! He had a spell ready now, although he had meant it for Ash. But oh, well. It was good enough. He used it. 

The shelter was only yards away, Meowth thought gladly, running full speed. His feet were getting heavy… he was probably more tired than he had thought. The heaviness grew up his legs, and he could't run any more. He panted and strained, but it was getting hard to walk! He looked down at his feet, wondering what was the matter. His feet were gray! His legs, too, they were turning into stone! He watched helplessly as the stone climbed up his body, to his arms, up his neck… it was closing over his head…   
Then it was over. He collapsed in the ground in shock. What was that?   
He decided to think about it later. Shakily, he pulled himself up, using a tree for support. Instantly, beneath his paws, the bark changed into something hard and coarse. He looked at the tree and nearly fainted. The tree had turned to stone, leaves and all! He pulled a piece of grass out of the earth, and watched it turn gray and heavy. His eyes were wide. He picked a flower, and it turned to stone.   
This was too much. Meowth turned and ran for the shack, ignoring the fact that when he touched the door, it turned gray and heavy, and fell off the hinges.   



End file.
